In Defense Of Loki
by Saphrona Attecombe
Summary: Wherein the author makes a case for seeing loki as a warrior. Rated T, but likely it will be very K.


Welcome! Hopefully some of you have followed me here from my works featuring Person Of Interest. I ADORE R&R..please provide feedback! I will follow this with 2 more installments..all usual disclaimers apply..ENJOY.

In Defense Of Loki

Wherein the author makes a case in defense of Loki as a warrior, not just a philosophical magic-user.

To begin, I must note that I find it rather amusing that, under the heading 'Thor', one finds more written works featuring Loki. I also add I have read, and enjoyed, many fine works in these files. One annoying feature of some stories, however, is classifying Loki as, shall we say, less gifted than his brother, when it comes to physical combat. Insinuating that, even as a youth, he has always preferred books and magic, disdaining the essential martial arts any would-be King requires. Everyone is certainly entitled to share their personal visions and insights regarding any and all characters, and, so, I believe I shall embrace my freedom to do just that. You may choose to agree, or disagree, such is the beauty of free speech.

That being said, I fear we do our favorite Asgardian Prince an appalling disservice if we reduce him to just a silver-tongued mischief maker, a man hiding behind a smoke screen of illusions. It implies he is less capable, or less willing, to do exactly what is needed. Paints him as, perhaps, a coward. I will now offer evidence to the contrary, and, hopefully, when I am finished, you will find it in you to agree that you may see Loki in a more focused manner.

To see him as a warrior.

I should start an analysis at the beginning; Thor, the first movie. We do initially see Loki as a behind the scenes trouble maker, jealous of his brother's favored position, and arrogantly proud of his ability to talk his way in to, or out of, almost any situation. Reveling in his ability to manipulate people, while wishing he had true power. Hiding the pain when all those around him seldom offer him any words except those of insult, or mockery. Yet, we also see him willingly ride at his brother's side, to battle, in Jodenheim. Clearly, they have ridden together before; Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three. This suggests, no, proves, he has seen combat on other occasions. He certainly could have elected to stay behind, as a protest against Thor's blind, arrogant, self-righteous quest, were he disinclined to fighting. Still he goes along, and, even though he uses his magic to assist him in battle, he obviously has great skill with his daggers.

A note, before I go any further, about weapon selection.

Thor's Hammer, a great, smashing weapon, but indelicate, lacking precision. Nor is there any particular need to have finely tuned skills to use it; One swings, twirls, or tosses, it, that's it.

Unless one is calling lightning. Also, there is the whole 'worthy' thing.

A battle axe, a great hacking weapon for a brutish fellow, slow to swing, but absolutely requiring skills, and strength.

A mace, brutally dangerous at close quarters. Should one prefer to bash their opponent.

A sword, calling for a lithe wielder, with speed, accuracy, a brash manner, and, yes, great skill.

All these weapons have one similar advantage, that of keeping some distance between oneself and his or her opponent.

A dagger, however, is a more.._intimate_.. weapon. Unless thrown, the user is in immediate proximity to his enemy, hand to hand combat. It requires speed, dexterity, determination, confidence. The definite ability to be absolutely ruthless, and make lightning fast decisions. A steely self-control, a clear head. A dagger forces it's wielder it be much more in harm's way. It is not a weapon for the squeamish, or faint of heart.

Of course, one will also remember Loki has, on more than one occasion, used a staff, and, to great effect. Yet another strong point in proving he has very advanced weapons, as well as combat, prowess. I will discuss my insights on the use of a staff in the future. However, his weapon of choice, is a dagger. This would suggest a very advanced set of weapons and combat skills, not possessed by someone who only rarely trained, or had a disdain for weaponry.

Therefore, I believe that, while we must agree that Loki has a very strong and persuasive ability with his magic, one should not dismiss his abilities as a fighter.

As we continue;

Reference the battle between Loki and Thor in the Bifrost chamber. Loki has full use of Odin's staff, a weapon of great power. Were Loki completely lacking in combat skills, Thor would have simply walked in, and shut down his little project. That didn't happen. Instead, we see an epic conflict, which finally ends with the temporary destruction of the Bifrost, the salvation of Jodenheim, at Thor's hand. With Loki beaten, but not completely broken, and still strong enough to choose his own destiny.

In my next commentary, I'll discuss Loki's role as a warrior King in The Avengers.


End file.
